


Gay Coffee

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: “Welcome to gay cafe, I’m the gay barista here to serve you gay coffee!”“What.”Or the one where Levi falls for the very gay barista





	Gay Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://twitter.com/pending_url/status/1102295607664816129?s=19) on Twitter and just HAD to write something stupid to go with it.

“Welcome to  _ gay _ cafe, I’m the  _ gay _ barista here to serve you  _ gay _ coffee!” 

“ _What_.”

Because really, what else could Levi even say? He had walked into the cafe, as recommended to him by one of his coworkers, A tall Captain America looking mother fucker who was 100% not gay.  _ And  _ didn't even drink coffee. Levi had to wonder what the fuck that blonde giant was even doing in this place to begin with.

The moment he walked in he was blinded, the bright rainbows painted over ultra white walls had him gasping from the sheer monstrosity of it all. Whoever designed the place was out of their gay mind. The floor was done with a false laminate, part of it showing yellow stones leading to the cashier. As if the rainbows weren't enough they had a fucking Wizard of Oz reference right there in the damn flooring.

Levi moved forward carefully, afraid that unicorns would come prancing out of the storage room and throw buckets of glitter on him. That was when he reached the counter, the brunette that stood there and was  _ so  _ fucking happy _ to _ greet him that Levi had, not really, missed what he said.

“Welcome to gay cafe, I’m the gay barista here to serve you gay coffee!” His turquoise eyes beamed with gayness as he repeated himself. Was that even the right word to say? Gayness? Well it fucking suited him. He was positivity giddy to be welcoming Levi into the cafe, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited for Levi to order.

Levi just wished he could have seen more of the kid's uniform. He was a kid, to Levi at least, the older man having  _ at least _ fifteen years on him. But his messy bun and sky-blue shirt had Levi swooning.  

“Tea,” Levi blurted out, unable to look away from those intriguing, gorgeous, breathtaking eyes.

“You look like an Earl Grey kind of guy,” Eren, going by what was hand written on his name tag, mentioned while he typed into the register. “What size would you like?”

Levi fought the smile that was trying to force its way out, he glanced at the menu to see they offered ten different types of tea. But apparently.. Eren thought he could choose for him, somehow he found that painfully charming. “Large,” but only because he assumed it would take longer for Eren to make.

“Mmm,” The barista looked Levi up and down, his eyes moving slowly and pausing at his groin. “That's a good size,” And then he winked. He fucking winked at Levi before finishing up the order and taking Levi's cash. The bill Levi handed Eren was too large, like  _ way _ too large, but he mumbled for him to keep the change instead of trying to place the money back into his wallet with shaking hands.

Eren grinned and winked again, dropping the remaining bills and coins into his tip jar before turning his back to Levi.

Levi thought he was already in the ultimate battle to hide his blush from that wink (and the second one), but he didn't realize that the war had only just begun. Eren was sporting booty shorts, bright white and absolutely flawless booty shorts. They rode up his long tanned legs, stopping just a few millimeters past his ass checks; giving Levi what he thought he was view of a lifetime.

That was, until he bent over. “

_ Oh fuck me _ ,” Levi breathed out and forced his eyes away from the sinful display in front of him.

“We don't offer that here,” Eren said while still being bent over and digging into the cupboard for the tea. He found what he was looking for and stood up, “But, I might consider it if you keep coming back.”

The barista dropped the tea bag into a large cup and poured the steaming water over it before scribbling on the side of it. He turned around the held the cup out for Levi, “can I get you anything else?”

Levi shook his head and took the tea from Eren, his fingers brushing over Eren's. “Thank you,” Levi whispered and had to hold his breath and stop himself from declaring his love from the shit eating grin Eren gave him.

“Come again, sir! And sooner rather than later.”

Levi rushed out of the coffee shop, the heat on his face unbearable. He felt like a complete and utter idiot, to be brought to the point where he could say nothing to this gay golden god that worked in the coffee shop was  _ humiliating _ .

To make things worse (or maybe better) Levi glanced down to whatever Eren had written on the side of his to go cup and groaned.

Because fuck.

It was so true.

'Eren's future sugar daddy~’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Levi went back.to the cafe everyday to see Eren. It only took 3 months for Levi to ask him out.


End file.
